


Back Seat

by creedation



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedation/pseuds/creedation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji's returned back home to the city and suddenly Adachi shows up at his doorstep and is acting a bit strange. His true intentions on the other hand, may or may not have been induced by alcohol.  ACCOMPLICE END</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely written off of JYJ's Back Seat, which you might want to watch the video (with subs) to get a better sense of.. yeah.. I'm just going to let the song explain that one.

He wasn’t really sure how he ended up in this situation: back pressed against the door, a hand gripped on his waist threatening to rip his pants off, lips against his neck, and biting his own his tongue in order not to hear his own voice.

No, that’s not right. He knew how this all happened.

It all started with a phone call. And when he picked up the phone, the only words he heard were, “Come outside. I’m only waiting ten minutes.” Promptly after that, there a click, cutting off the less than ten seconds phone call. Gray eyes looked at his phone after he pulled it away from his ear. Then footsteps led him to the window and sure enough, there was a car parked outside of his house.

Souji couldn’t fathom how Tohru Adachi found his address, but the words of “keeping tabs” and “don’t estimate the Japanese police,” flowed back into his head and everything made sense. Thankfully, he had gone out earlier in the day and wasn’t getting ready for bed just yet (despite it being one in the morning) so he was still dressed in proper clothes.

The young adult slid the front door shut of the house behind him and approached the car idling in front of him. The distinct sound of the window being wound down and a playful “Yo~” that followed was his invitation to open the door, sit in the passenger seat, and promptly close the door thereafter.

Adachi pulled away from the curb and drove down the street, not saying a word. Souji on the other hand, struggled with words to start a conversation. Of course Adachi told him to pick up the phone whenever he called, but if they were going to go somewhere, well, he could have at least contacted him before leaving Inaba or something… When he considered saying something about the lack of contact, the older male started to speak.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it, partner?”

The last word alone sent shivers down his spine. It… had an entirely different meaning from when Yosuke said it.

“Yeah, it has,” Souji replied and then decided to follow up, “Didn’t think about calling before you came over?”  
“Ah that stuff’s too formal for me. I knew you’d come down.”

And he had no rebuttal because it was true.

 

Adachi seemed to be a man of one word answers for the rest of night. Souji asked where they were going and was met with “movies,” and when he questioned as to which one, “Dunno,” was the reply he received.

Souji came to the conclusion that Adachi was acting weird.

 

When they arrived at the movies, Tohru somehow settled for some action flick. Souji couldn’t deny that he had been considering seeing the movie too, but he found himself watching the detective and not the film strips that played on the screen.

He was fidgeting, sweating, sinking his teeth into his lips not hard enough to break skin, but seemingly to distract himself from something. Adachi stayed in that state for almost an hour and a half.

 

As they walked out the theater, Souji sighed, feeling disappointed for not being able to pay any attention to the movie he was interested in. But as they made their way back to the car, Souji noticed that Adachi was walking a couple footfalls behind him. That rose some concern. Perhaps now, he could…

“Adachi-san, are you all right? You haven’t been yourself all night.”

“...”

No reply huh? Maybe something happened with his uncle and he didn’t want to talk about it? And seeing that in some ways, Souji was the closest person Adachi had (after Dojima of course) so maybe he sought the younger male out.

It was when they arrived at the car that the whole situation wasn’t meant to make sense. Instead of walking over to the driver’s side, Adachi stood behind the teenager.

 

“...?"

 

Before he could fully turn around and inquire what was wrong again, Tohru had a strong grip on the back of Souji’s collar. And before young adult realized it, the back door was opened and he was thrown in with the older male to follow, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Adac--”

“Shut up.”

So he said nothing else. Souji looked up at the ceiling of the car and then to the male hovering above him. Not that he sensed any trouble from the situation, but even if that were true, nothing could be done. It was after three in the morning, he was sure they made the last showing of the movie, thus at this point, the parking lot would be empty from all the other attendees.

 

When Souji looked back at Adachi, he saw he was doing the same thing in the movie theater: sweating, biting his lip, breathing heavy, eye slammed shut…

 

“I--” after another long silence, the detective struggled to speak, “I can’t-- do this anymore…”

“Do what? Adachi-san, I need you to talk to me. What’s wrong? What can I do to--”

“Damn that uncle of yours. ‘Oh I haven’t had this stuff in a while,’ he said. Just-- FUCK. I can’t.. nghn…”

 

At least he was talking now, but it all a little too disjointed for Souji to follow.

 

“What did my uncle do?”

“I thought it was a joke, but-- damn it, if that stuff really exists--”

“Adachi-san, you’re not making any sense.”

“Brandy--”

“What?”

“Sal…”

“Huh?”

“God damn Salamander Brandy all right?! That’s what your dipshit uncle gave me! I don’t even know how the hell I made it here in one piece without wanting to FUCK everything on the way here!”

Souji winced as Adachi words filled the car and resonated in his ear drums. Salamander Brandy he said? He took a moment to think… somehow he remembered hearing about that. But where, he wondered. In school maybe? That might have sounded right. Perhaps in history… A vague memory of Yosuke tapping his shoulder, nodding his head with a thumbs up while Yukiko and Chie looked disgusted. Trying to zone in on the memory of the lesson, he called bits and pieces about how the drink was made, that it only existed Slovenia, if it even existed at all. But what was it for?

 

What was it….

 

For…

 

…

 

Fuck.

 

Literally.

 

Souji attempted to sit up straight, keeping his eyes on Adachi. Once his back rested against the door, the teenager wrapped his arms around Tohru’s shoulders.

 

“No, fucking god damn it! I can’t do this to you, kid,” Adachi yelled as he opened his eyes and looked frantic at the other.

The detective tried to break out of Souji’s grip, but was reminded how he was strong… and probably stronger now, giving Adachi’s current state. Souji was committed to what he said next, no hesitation present in his voice whatsoever.

“You don’t have to fight it.”

“W-- what are you saying? Are you listening to yourself? I-- if I start… I won’t be able to stop.”

“But you want it, right? That’s why you came all the way out here. It’s not a fast and easy trip from here to Inaba. After everything… I trust you or did you forget what I did?”

“You…”

Adachi rested his forehead in the nook of Souji’s shoulder.

“Don’t you dare regret this.”

  
  
\--

“I don’t know why Adachi ran out of here like that. Don’t tell me he believed that story…”

 

 


End file.
